<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This crossover's for the dogs (Get it? Get it???) by TheIcyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814036">This crossover's for the dogs (Get it? Get it???)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyQueen/pseuds/TheIcyQueen'>TheIcyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers (2017), Until Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dogs, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Referenced violence, Wild Pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyQueen/pseuds/TheIcyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such a beautiful day outside...Kim and Trini just wanted to take Cuspid for a fun little run at the dog park. They're surprised to find they're not the ONLY ones who had that idea, but hey, that's fine...Chris and Ashley are pretty cool! ...mostly.</p>
<p>A jokey little crossover of unicornaffair's PR fic "Wild Pitch" and my UD fic "The (Almost)s."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Kimberly Hart/Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This crossover's for the dogs (Get it? Get it???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/gifts">UnicornAffair</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638636">Wild Pitch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair">UnicornAffair</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so, for any of you who don't follow me on tumblr, maybe you've missed this important detail - unicornaffair, the (WILDLY TALENTED) author of the (WILDLY AMAZING) Power Rangers fic Wild Pitch has been one of my best, closest buds since we were literal children, and it became something of a running joke between us that if the characters from our big fics ever met, things would be...interesting...</p>
<p>But since we BOTH decided to give our characters adorable little non-canon dogs, the joke mostly became "Aw man, what if they met at the dog park???" So, since I lack the ability to joke about things without actually writing them...here it is! The crossover nobody asked for but you're all getting anyway!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For early spring, it was a <em>gorgeous</em> day, the sun high overhead, only a few cotton-ball clouds drifting in the sky, the faintest hint of a breeze wafting the smell of new flowers on the air…long story short, it was a perfect day to sit around and simply enjoy the weather, and what better place to do just that than the local dog park?</p>
<p>From the moment he’d heard the ‘W-word,’ Cuspid had been beside himself with joy, his ears perked up and his entire backside waggling from side to side, and even after the short walk to the park, not a whole lot had changed. The tiny black and white Boston Terrier tugged at his leash, occasionally throwing a look behind himself as if to say ‘C’mon! Let’s go!’ with his mouth wide and tongue lolling.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay!” Kim couldn’t say no to that face—<em>no one</em> could say no to that face! She glanced over to Trini, giving her a competitive waggle of her eyebrows. “Race you there?” Before her girlfriend could even finish processing what she’d said, she took off like a bullet, her and Cuspid bounding the rest of the way to the dog park’s gates.</p>
<p>“Hey!” It only took her a few seconds to catch up to them, but by that time Kim was already kneeling down to unclip Cuspid’s leash so he could run and play with all the other dogs.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi,” Kim beamed up at her before standing up again, brushing a few pieces of grass from her knees. “Took you long enough.”</p>
<p>Trini rolled her eyes, but there was no hiding the fondness in her gaze or the laughter in her voice. “I would’ve won if that had been a <em>fair race</em>.”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure, sure.” She turned again, watching as Cuspid ran off, making a beeline for…ah, what a surprise! Kim raised her hand into the air and gave a broad wave to a couple sitting on one of the benches a few yards away, smiling when it was returned. “Oh man, look who’s here.”</p>
<p>They made their way to the bench, careful to avoid tripping over Cuspid and his buddy—a squat little pug who was, quite frankly, probably too chubby for his own good—as they played in the grass. Well…okay, ‘play’ was being generous: <em>Cuspid</em> was playing, jumping around, yipping, going low on his front legs before hopping up again, and Charlie the pug was sort of just <em>there</em>, occasionally batting his way with a paw or making one of his wheezy pug-noises at him. Match made in heaven.</p>
<p>“Hi guys! Your timing is like, eerie. We <em>just</em> got here!” The girl on the bench abruptly turned, nudging her companion in the side with her elbow until he looked up from his phone with a wave; she sighed, nudged him again, and <em>then</em> he seemed to get the message, uttering a low ‘Oh!’ before scooting over to the edge of the bench, letting them make more room for Trini and Kim to sit. “<em>Thank you</em>,” she said to him once he’d moved, peering over his shoulder briefly to try and see what on his phone could possibly be eating up so much of his attention. “…Candy Crush. Seriously.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve been stuck on this level for three days, Ash—”</p>
<p>“Oh my God.”</p>
<p>“<em>Three days!</em>”</p>
<p>Trini shot Kim a look, one eyebrow raised so high it was in distinct danger of disappearing into her hairline, before the two of them sat.</p>
<p>Chris and Ash were an interesting pair, to be sure—they were only a couple years older than the two of them, but while they were already off to that big, wide world of college, it was <em>too</em> easy to imagine them as the high school students they’d been. Namely, the nerds who couldn’t decide whether they’d rather sit at the very front of the room to ensure they didn’t miss a single thing the teacher said, or if they’d be better suited to the very <em>back</em> of the room where no one would notice them. They’d met some time ago, right there in the park as it happened, and considering most of the other people who frequented the dog park were, uh, old people, it only made sense that they’d gotten chummy. Today, Ashley’s auburn hair was pulled back in a mousy ponytail, and Chris’s faux-hawk continued to grow more and more outdated by the hour.</p>
<p>“<em>Gorgeous</em> day, isn’t it?” Kim asked, leaning back in the bench to let her face soak in some of the sun. “It seemed…I dunno, <em>wrong</em> not to spend it outside!”</p>
<p>“Oh def, def, def,” Chris replied, grimacing at what they could only assume was another losing screen. He pocketed his phone and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, <em>also</em> looking up at the sky. Instead of basking in the sun, though, he just sort of winced. “Nothing I love more than the great outdoors.”</p>
<p>From where she’d been resting, eyes closed, Kim sneakily opened the eye closest to Trini, meeting her gaze with a disbelieving grin for only a second before shutting her eye again, shoulders moving slightly with silent giggles.</p>
<p>That was the thing about the three of them—Chris, Ash, and Charlie—they were all sort of…<em>inside pets</em>.</p>
<p>At least for her part, Ashley didn’t act like the sun was literal poison. She angled herself on the bench, pulling one of her legs up under herself to better face the two of them. Chris made another sound when she leaned herself back on <em>him</em> instead of the backrest, but it was nowhere near loud enough to signal any <em>real</em> discomfort. “It’s been a little bit since we’ve run into you guys! How’s the season going? Are you, um…” visible uncertainty flickered across her face and her mouth pulled into a tiny grimace, the sort that said ‘Hey, please remember I don’t go here, okay? Be gentle’ without any words. “Heading…for…plaaayoffs?”</p>
<p>Trini laughed to herself, but hey, <em>any</em> sports-talk from those two dweebs was cause for celebration. They were <em>trying</em>. “It’s definitely going,” she said with a shrug. “Hopefully we’ll…” She stopped. It wasn’t so much that her voice trailed off as it simply dissolved into the air.</p>
<p>Across the way, at one of the park’s other entrances, something had caught her eye. There was…there was no way she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing…right?</p>
<p>Ashley blinked, her head cocking to the side just slightly. “Hopefully you’ll…?” she tried to prompt her, but it became quickly apparent that Trini didn’t have any plans of finishing that statement. She looked to Kim as though for clarification, though she could only shrug in response.</p>
<p>As a group, they followed Trini’s line of sight to see…</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh my <em>God</em>. Is that…” Kim started.</p>
<p>“A wolf,” Trini finished for her. “That’s a whole-ass wolf in the dog park.”</p>
<p>“Oh God…<em>damn it</em>, Mike!”</p>
<p>Well that wasn’t…wait, what? In unison, Kim and Trini whirled back to the other side of the bench, shocked at the <em>lack</em> of shock on Chris and Ash’s faces. No, they didn’t seem surprised to see a literal, giant, hulking, monstrous grey <em>wolf</em> trotting its way into the dog park, sending pets and their owners reeling away to either side like Moses parting the Red Sea; if anything, they sort of just looked…</p>
<p>Tired? Disappointed?</p>
<p>Not the right emotions, either way!!</p>
<p>Chris rolled his eyes, his head lolling onto his shoulders for a second before he reached up to drag his fingers at his face. “We told him. We freaking <em>told him</em> not to do this, and now someone’s gonna call Animal Control and—”</p>
<p>“Wait. Waitwaitwaitwait!” Kim held her hands up, trying to get him to slow down. “Hang on. Are you about to tell us that you guys <em>know the guy</em> with the wolf?” She glanced that way again as though to reassure herself that no, the guy leading the wolf on a bright green lash hadn’t been a mirage. “A <em>wolf</em>, though?!”</p>
<p>All at once Ashley seemed especially uncomfortable. She rubbed at her neck, watching the scene happening across the park for another second longer before turning to the girls with a sheepish smile. “Um…yeah, he’s…um…Mike’s a friend of ours.”</p>
<p>“How did he get a <em>wolf?</em>” Trini didn’t even try to keep the awe out of her voice. That was a bigass dog. Real big. She held one of her hands out, and as though reading her mind, Kim immediately put Cuspid’s leash into her outstretched palm, letting her go and clip the pup in again.</p>
<p>“Long story,” Ash began, only for Chris to cut in.</p>
<p>“Found him in an abandoned lunatic asylum—”</p>
<p>“<em>Sanatorium</em>,” Ashley corrected him, sounding every inch like a frustrated English teacher as she did so. “We’ve been over this, it’s a <em>sanatorium</em>. Calling it an asylum is—”</p>
<p>“—right before his original owner got his head chopped off—”</p>
<p>Ashley turned to the girls, her smile no longer sheepish but very, very nervous, “Um, it was a, uh, hunting…accident.”</p>
<p>“—and after he had to cut a few of his own fingers off.”</p>
<p>“That was <em>also</em> a…hunting…accident…”</p>
<p>“He kinda bonded with him, and now here we are. Mike and Wolfie. Making a scene. <em>Damn</em> it, I told him not to come to the park, <em>God</em>.” Clearly unaware of the bonkers nature of anything that had just come out of his mouth, Chris gave Ashley a look, gesturing vaguely towards the other side of the park. “We gotta go talk some sense into him before he gets himself in trouble.”</p>
<p>Trini narrowed her eyes in thought once she sat back down, Cuspid curling up on her lap. “He named a wolf…Wolfie…?”</p>
<p>Before either could answer her, Chris was on his feet, striding across the park to go talk to whoever Mike was, showing absolutely no sign of being worried about the <em>literal goddamn wolf </em>walking around. Ashley was on her feet a moment later, flashing the two of them another shaky smile and a shrug, “It’s, um…it’s a really, <em>really</em> long story,” she repeated, stopping only long enough to pat Charlie’s head as he went back to being a lump in the grass before she ran off after Chris.</p>
<p>For a moment, there was silence on the bench as the two of them just…just <em>watched</em> them approach the dude and his wolf.</p>
<p>Then, sighing, Kim pulled her legs up onto the bench for safety’s sake. “Okay, we’re finding a new dog park,” she said, the tone of her voice leaving absolutely no room for debate. “<em>Immediately</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading this cracky lil' gift to my bud...</p>
<p>And thank YOU, unicornaffair, for putting up with my weirdness for almost two whole-ass decades!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>